mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Hammeredkomodo/Sherdog Nights 2, April 6th
Name that fight... In this thread, the guy posted a brief play-by-play of fights and expected the hardcore fans of Sherdog to guess it. I did not look at the guesses until I had already made my own. He started off with an easy one. "Fighters come out to the centre of the octagon and exchange tentative jabs from outside range. Fighter A connects with a hard right sending Fighter B staggering to the fence. Fighter A throws a barrage of lefts and rights with fighter B only being held up by the cage. As the referee finally steps in, Fighter B falls to the canvas, while Fighter A runs across the octagon, jumps up on the fence and says something about being pretty good." That is clearly Phil Baroni versus Dave Menne. Baroni knocked Menne out with a blistering combination before leaping onto the cage and shouting that "I'm the best eva! I'm the fuckin' man!" The guy who guessed right posted the next one. " Two LHW GOAT candidates square off in a back and forth (not really, one guy is getting dominated) affair ... with about 45 seconds to go in the 1st, Goldie screams "OH NO!!!"" Not exactly specific, but I'll try to make my guess. Hmm. Mauricio Rua vs. Jon Jones? Turns out it was Chuck Liddell versus Rua. Oh well. Close but no cigar. The guy who guessed right continued. " Two elite WW square off in what may or may not be a next-in-line-after-this-one title shot. Fighter A controls the first round, landing effective strikes along the fence, securing a takedown and getting backmount in an effort that comprises most of the round. In round 2, Fighter B presses the action and controls fighter A's posture along the fence, changing levels to mix in strikes occasionally and getting the better of the action. In the middle of the round he's nailed with a straight elbow as is taken down in sequence only to give up backmount a second time. He immediately reverses and ends up in fighter A's guard, landing clean punches and elbows for the remainder of the round. In round 3, fighter B charges in and clocks fighter A with a solid overhand right to takedown transition. He spends the rest of the round posturing up and bombing fighter A's head and body with moderately heavy shots." O.o Is this a joke? That is OBVIOUSLY B.J. Penn vs. Jon Fitch. "Fighter A comes across to Fighter B when Fighter B lands a huge superman punch and Fighter A goes down only to protest the stoppage." Yaaaawn.... Obviously Houston Alexander versus James Irvin.... I had to correct some grammar for the next one here. "Both fighters meet in the center of the cage. At the very beginning of the fight, Fighter B comes out in hopes to land a a strike. Whereas Fighter A counters with a double flying knee and pounds Fighter B to a fast win." Double yawn. O.o Haha. Obviously Jose Aldo vs. Cub Swanson. "The much anticipated UFC debut of a current (then future) GOAT of the sport as a whole. His opponent a roughneck brawler with a reputation for taking damage and still coming forward. Much to the brawler's dismay he was utterly dismantled effortlessly in less than a minute, thus cementing the first step towards a legacy which has seen its shares of ups and downs despite being thoroughly dominant." Hmm I can't believe I actually had to think about it for a moment. I thought for a bit and then nodded. It's Anderson Silva versus Chris Leben, of course. "I'm going to send him back to Japan where the competition's a bit easier." Oh Chris, Chris, Chris... We still love ya. " Two legends of combat sports square off in the co-main event. Mere seconds in, the fight goes to the ground where it proceeds to be a one-sided grapplefucking with minimal lubrication and more than enough choking to bring the bout to a definitive halt within the first five minutes." I guessed Randy Couture versus James Toney. Then I looked at the guesses and one guy guessed the first fight between B.J. Penn and Matt Hughes. Nooooobs. "Both men circle and once Fighter B throws a punch Fighter A ducks under and slams him unconscious." *sigh* Frank Shamrock versus Igor Zinoviev. "Fighter A looks light on his feet for the first two rounds. Moving well, landing some good shots. Starts slowing down toward the end of the second start of the third. Fight looks to be his, easily. Fighter B, left with a punchers chance, finishes with just that, and gets on top for one last hammerfist." Mike Russow versus Todd Duffee haha. "Fighter A and Fighter B square off, spend most of the first two minutes with fighter A circling the outside of the cage and Fighter B carefully following him. After a couple of meagre exchanges, Fighter B slips just a teensy bit and Fighter A is quick to pounce on this, lands a solid right straight to the jaw of Fighter B. Fighter B crashes to the mat, and the three follow up punches solidify the win for Fighter A." Uhh... this could be a few fights. I suppose I have to at least make a guess. Anderson Silva versus James Irvin? Noooope, apparently it was the third fight between Chuck Liddell versus Randy Couture. That'll teach me to make sure to even watch the fights where washed-up old men are knocked out. Ironically, Liddell later turned into a washed-up old man that got knocked out, as well. " Fighter A and Fighter B start feeling each other out. Fighter B goes for a leaping leg kick but Fighter A counterpunches him with a straight right for an early KO." Obviously Nate Marquardt vs. Demian Maia. "Fighter A and B engage in meaningless exchanges with fighter B getting the better of them everytime. Rogan says fighter A who's UFC debut it is, needs to do something because this is obviously not working. Then fighter A crushes fighter B with an uppercut that knocked him down, rolled his eyes back in his head, and made him look like a broom. Then fighter B spends the rest of the night arguing the stoppage and says he was fine .." Clearly, that's Josh Koscheck vs. Paulo Thiago. Category:Blog posts